


Tocco di regina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al BWW.Prompt: Frozen, Elsa/Anna, Guanti di seta sulla sua pelle nuda.





	Tocco di regina

Tocco di regina

 

Nei corridoi del palazzo si udiva solo il rumore del vento invernale che filtrava dalle fessure delle finestre, passando sotto le porte.

Uno spiffero invase la camera da letto reale, facendo ondeggiare le alte fiamme rosse che divampavano nell’ampio camino che prendeva un’intera parete.

Una corona era appoggiata sul ripiano del camino, e uno scettro del medesimo pesante oro, decorato da pietre preziose, era stato lasciato su un comodino.

Dei vestiti verde speranza erano abbandonati sul pavimento.

Anna rabbrividì, Elsa le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Rilassati, chiudi gli occhi” la rassicurò, slacciandogli le trecce.

Anna annuì lentamente e fece un respiro profondo, il suo corpo ignudo e roseo era puntellato da efelidi. I piedi sfioravano il pavimento accanto al suo letto, mentre la sua figura era in parte nascosta dalle stoffe del letto a baldacchino.

Elsa iniziò ad accarezzarla, dapprima le sfiorò le spalle scendendo lungo le braccia fino ai suoi gomiti, passando poi a stuzzicarle i seni, infine facendo scivolare le dita sui suoi fianchi.

Anna si mordicchiò un labbro, sentendo la stoffa di seta strusciarle sulla pelle, serrò più forte gli occhi.

“Sicura che non lo fai per qualche fobia ai germi? Ora che non rischi più di congelare niente, non vedo altro motivo” borbottò.

Elsa ridacchiò. “Sssh. Devi goderti le sensazioni, concentrarti su quello, o non sarà la stessa cosa” la invogliò.

Anna annuì. “Anche se…”. Iniziò a dire, Elsa le strinse i seni con forza. Anna si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato e mosse le gambe.

“Capito, silenzio” disse.

Elsa annuì, assumendo un’espressione compiaciuta, le accarezzò il ventre e scese fino al pube. Le accarezzò le gambe e risalì fino all’interno coscia.

Anna sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie, aveva il viso arrossato.

\- Finalmente nessuna porta chiusa, niente a dividerci. Siamo così libere che siamo andate oltre, abbiamo accettato quanto il nostro amore sia profondo – pensò. I tocchi della sorella la facevano vibrare, e tendere, anche il suo respiro cambiava velocità a seconda di quella assunta dalle mani della più grande.

La regina le accarezzò la ciocca di capelli argentei e gliela sistemò dietro l’orecchio.

Anna si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani per soffocare un dito, quando l’altra iniziò a penetrarla con due dita. Le sentì entrare nei suoi glutei, forzare la sua fessura stretta. La stoffa amplificava la sensazione, morbidissima e fredda, ma nonostante questo invasiva.

Con una mano Elsa continuò la sua operazione, mentre con l’altra le accarezzava le spalle, calmandola.

Anna lasciò scivolare le braccia penzoloni e piegò la testa all’indietro, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi, mentre si abituava al movimento delle dita.

\- Non ho mai apprezzato così tanto il silenzio – pensò.

Elsa la guardò e sorrise, con espressione estasiata.

\- Stupidi principi, non meritano una simile bellezza, degna del cielo che si risveglia con l’aurora boreale.

Ancora mi sorprende di poterne godere, come della mia nuova vita, senza più porte chiuse. Non voglio mai più estrometterla o farla soffrire.

Certo che è strano, non credevo esistesse qualcosa in grado di zittirla – pensò, mentre continuava a fissare la sorella con aria rapita.


End file.
